


Come On Let's Wash Away

by orphan_account



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, Alternate Universe - Royalty, M/M, Pirates, Royalty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 06:45:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4596846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A prince and a pirate seemingly worlds apart, but kidnapping changes things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come On Let's Wash Away

**Author's Note:**

> this collab was made bc kiera needed to write her pirate!17 au and we needed a way to say thank you for our first 100 followers on our fic rec blog (17ficrecs.tumblr.com). basically kiera is the best and i loved doing this collab it was so much fun <3333 not beta'd bc we're lazy so please tell us if there are any glaring errors!

Hansol would like to think that he lived a pretty peaceful (although pretentious) life. Even though he was a prince, he didn’t get into very much trouble or cause much of a fuss. That was, he didn’t until he got kidnapped.

Nobody could have seen it coming, really. Yes, the Pledis sea’s most feared pirates had docked in a nearby port town, but they would never dare come so close to the palace, right? And even if they did it’s  not like they would want him. At least, that’s what Hansol was telling himself moments before he was snatched right from the palace grounds by two pirates. He didn’t get a very good look at them (naturally, they shoved a sack over his head, and his mind was still bleary from his afternoon nap), but he could tell that one was rather small in stature. His maid was in absolute hysterics, yet did absolutely nothing to try and stop them. Her screams were almost immediately muffled by one of the two kidnappers, who simply threw her into one of Hansol’s several closets with a handkerchief tied efficiently against her mouth.

The sack used to cover Hansol’s face abruptly slipped off as he was thrown over one of his captor’s shoulders but he was unable to look at the other as his other captor was forcing his face down, so the only thing Hansol was able to comment on visually was his captor’s questionable choice of footwear, both sets of shoes were smeared in dirt (and a red substance that Hansol didn’t want to think about) and he noticed that one of the two wore a pegged leg.

“Why can’t we just knock him out?” one of them complained, Hansol began to struggle out of fear for his life.

“You know we can’t do that Jihoon,” the one carrying him stated, “the last time I let you knock out a captive he was unconscious for days and we really can’t afford to let that happen again.” Hansol would have struggled further if it weren’t for the smack on the buttocks he was given and a “stop it!” hissed firmly in his ear.

“I wouldn’t use a frying pan this time, promise! Maybe just a plate or something.” who Hansol assumed was Jihoon argued back, but was given no further response. Seconds later, Hansol was thrown into the air (Hansol shrieked in response but he prefered to consider it as a manly cry) and he landed on what felt like a bed of limbs, where he felt - at least - one hand pinch his butt. He was then thrown with little care into the back of a wagon and within minutes he heard the grinding of wheel against dirt which made him let out the muffled scream in realisation of just how screwed he was. The young prince attempted to listen in to the conversation of his captors at the front of the wagon, but there was very little he could hear, apart from the occasional mention of ‘pledis seas’ and the infamous ‘seventeen’ crew, which confirmed Hansol’s deepest fear - he had indeed been kidnapped by the Pledis sea’s most feared pirates, none other than the ‘seventeen sea rovers’. Eventually the events of the day and the extreme boredom Hansol now faced overwhelmed him, and so he slipped into dream land.

~*~

Hansol was awoken by the feeling of bristly rope rubbing against his ropes, only to come to the realisation that someone was actually trying to cut them free. Looking up he noticed that his so called ‘liberator’, was actually a member of the pirate crew - the dark kohl around his eyes and scar running from his cheek to his chin being an obvious tell of his occupation. Despite the deckhand’s obviously striking appearance Hansol became enthralled by the other’s agreeable features and lithe body swiftly untying his bounds.

“What are you doing?” Hansol demanded in a hushed whisper as he felt the cute deckhand loosening the ropes that bound him to the sail post.

“Just shut up and follow me,” the petite deckhand hissed back, although the young prince wanted to struggle against the smaller’s warm hands against his back - it was only because of the cold knife held firmly in his grip. Silently, the rough crew member lead the royalty through the seemingly empty deck except for the peering eyes of a light haired crew member with strong yet lanky limbs staring curiously at the pair as he washed the deck’s floor. Hansol tried to stop and mouth help at the mop-holding boy but the other only responded with smirk and amused glint in his eyes. The knife edged closer to Hansol’s rib as he heard a coarse command of “move.” whispered against his throat. The deckhand’s lips were daringly close to the prince’s adam's apple and he could feel the hot breath against his sea soaked skin.

Moving with little motivation down the stairs to below deck, Hansol saw another set of peering eyes - this time belonging to a parrot of all things, making Hansol wonder if he was really in a dream. The shadows grew less and less obvious as Hansol was lead through the ship’s second floor, before finally Hansol felt the knife’s edge relax against his side. The other boy took a step back and forced the prince to look at him with a smoldering expression.

“Who are you?” Hansol asked.

“Call me Chan.”

Hansol could barely see anything in the darkness of the room, but Chan’s eyes glinted in a way that made Hansol want to learn what lay behind them

“Stop think so hard and just kiss me,” Chan breathed, and Hansol complied.

Chan’s lips were surprisingly soft, and Hansol could feel the heat radiating from the other’s body due to how close they were. Hansol’s hands traveled to Chan’s thighs, gripping on to them to anchor himself as Chan nipped at Hansol’s bottom lip. Hansol hadn’t had a lot of experience with kissing (princes weren’t allowed very much free time), but he knew Chan was good. He definitely knew.

Tongue’s had just started to get involved when there was a loud bang of wood on wood and then an exasperated sigh.

“Chan are you making out with a captive again?” a slight figure with full cheeks hollered, barging through the dark room with a dimly lit lamp in one hand and a parrot resting content against his opposite shoulder.

The youngest crew member rolled his eyes, “Seungkwan why have you got to ruin all the fun?”

Seungkwan crossed his arms and straightened his stance, “You know that fraternising with other captives is strictly forbidden Chan.” he pointed out with a raised eyebrow.

“Wait, what does he mean again?” Hansol asked, pulling back so he could try and get a better look at Chan. With the light of the lamp, Hansol could see that Chan shrugged.

“Nothing personal. If it makes you feel any better, you’re the cutest one yet,” Chan replied matter-of-factly.

Hansol couldn’t help but let out a strangled groan in response. “I can’t believe the first person I make out with in years makes out with everyone.”

“He is a bit of a whore,” Seungkwan interjected with a mock solemn expression

“Okay just because I like to kiss lots of people does not make me any different from you. You kiss even more than me, you just keep kissing the same person,” Chan retaliated.

Seungkwan’s parrot began to squawk “Seungcheol and Seungkwan sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-” until his owner forced his beak shut.

“Did you teach him that?!” Seungkwan questioned with a scandalous expression.

Chan threw his arms up in defence, “that question would be better directed at Soonyoung and Seokmin, I take no responsibility for that masterpiece.” causing Seungkwan to quickly stalk out to the main deck.

“HOSHI AND DK YOU BETTER GET YOUR ASSES ON DECK RIGHT NOW BEFORE I MAKE TINY PECK YOUR EYES OUT!” a muffled shriek could be heard from above.

Shaking his head in order to bring himself back to the issues at hand, Hansol turned back to the person he had made out with moments previous, instead of asking when Hansol would be returning back home, he blurted “so are we gonna carry on making out or what?”

~*~

Months later and Hansol found himself still aboard the Seventeen ship sailing through the Pledis sea, despite the captain, Seungcheol, offering to take the young prince back home for a small ransom a week into his stay. Hansol politely declined - infatuated by the sea life and one particular crew member. Seungcheol’s only response was a knowing smile and a kind pat on the back, which Hansol knew meant that he was welcome to stay aboard as long as he wanted.

By this time Hansol had already taken part in several ransackings and a handful of sea battles, from which he now proudly wore several scars to his previously untouched body. The crew were about to dock on a small isle in order to patch up some of the ship’s wear due to several ropes having to be cut down from the sails because of Soonyoung and Jihoon for undisclosed reasons.

Hansol practically jumped off the ship stretching his arms and legs taking in the solid earth under his feet - Chan was swift to follow him stroll down the beach and they walked silently next to one another as they took in their surroundings, when they had neared the outskirts of a town Chan’s footsteps immediately halted.

“Oh shit,” Chan said under his breath.

“What is it?” Hansol murmured back.

“Don’t stare, but one of those guys over there is one of my exes.”

“One of your exes? How many do you have?” Hansol whispered back, a little annoyed.

“A lot, but you knew that already,” Chan replied. “Just hide me please.”

Hansol contemplated it for a moment. He could do as Chan asked, but he was a prince. And princes were raised to be petty.

“Hey!” he yelled, dragging Chan closer to the group of people he was trying to avoid. “Any of you guys looking for him?” Hansol asked, shoving Chan to the front.

“Backstabber,” Chan hissed as the mob of people edged closer to the teen. Hansol quietly crept away from his (kinda) boyfriend with a stoic expression. The glare that Chan shot him was one of utter betrayal and disappointment as the first hit was thrown (which Chan easily dodged). But there were a group of approximately five young men with rippling muscles. It wasn’t difficult for Chan to get most of them on the ground since despite his small stature he was far more versed in fighting than all five of his opponents put together. Hansol couldn’t help but let out a chortled snort at how quickly Chan was seemingly able to defeat them, to which Chan replied with a cheeky grin. That was until he got lobbed in the face with a hefty melon thrown by his exes little brother who had watched the entire scene unfold.

Hansol would have laughed at the insanity of the situation, especially when the little kid blew a raspberry right at them but the low groan emitting from the ground took away the (technically-still) prince’s attention.

Slinging his (kinda) boyfriend’s arm over his shoulder, Hansol regrettably lead Chan back to the ship.

Sitting down on a sack of potatoes that were the crew’s dinner Hansol looked on with sorrow at his boyfriend sitting on a stool opposite to him.

“Was it worth it to you?” Chan asked bitterly and he gingerly pressed a makeshift icepack Seungkwan had handed to them on their way aboard to his cheekbone. His glare was so strong that Hansol had to clear his throat and look away.

“I’m sorry,” Hansol replied. “It wasn’t. I was just being a dickhead.”

“You think?” Chan snapped back. “I wish you weren’t so annoying about my past all the time. Yes I saw other people, but that doesn’t matter because I like you now.”

“I know,” Hansol said. He knelt down in front of Chan, and pulled the salve he had snagged from Minghao earlier out of his pocket. “Here, let me help you.”

Chan slowly let his hand with the ice pack down and Hansol began to dab the salve on to the angry red skin on Chan’s cheekbone and around his eye.

“Thanks,” Chan said quietly after a little while.

“It’s my fault you got hurt, so it’s my responsibility to help you out now.” Hansol brushed off the thanks, but inside he glowed a little with happiness. Chan didn’t say thank you very often- not many pirates did.

Chan didn’t seem mad at Hansol for the rest of the day, but Hansol still felt like he needed to do something else to make it up to him. He needed to prove to his (kinda) boyfriend that he knew Chan’s past didn’t matter, and that he liked the younger regardless of his status. Hansol thought back to the first time they kissed, and he had the perfect idea.

Hansol and Chan were walking hand in hand with the rest of their crew as they made their way to the pub to celebrate their final night’s stay at that particular isle. Although Hansol’s hands were sweaty from nerves Chan didn’t appear to show any sign of concern or suspicion. Despite the anxiety crawling up Hansol’s throat he knew that now was the time to prove to his boyfriend that he didn’t care what others thought.

Without a single trace of hesitance Hansol dragged Chan to the centre of the square - now or never - he thought before grabbing his boyfriend by the collar and forcing their lips into a passionate kiss. Despite the heat growing in Hansol’s cheeks and ears he kept the kiss going, ignoring the whoops and hollers from their crew mates and the snickers of disgust and disapproval from random strangers, Hansol kept his hold of the other - the disapproval making the fire in Hansol’s heart burn harder as he pulled Chan even closer, wrapping his arms around Chan’s waist and kissing him a little more intensely.

When they finally pulled apart to catch their breath, Chan smacked Hansol on the arm lightly. “What was that for? And don’t you think news of a prince kissing a pirate in a public square is going to get back to your own kingdom, and your father?”

“It was to show you how much I care about you, and how much I don’t care about what other people think,” Hansol replied, grinning from ear to ear.

Chan averted his eyes, and if Hansol didn’t think it impossible he might say that Chan was blushing.

“Does that make us an actual thing then?” he mumbled, gaze still drawn to his feet.

“I know that’s what I want, and I’m really hoping you want the same thing,” Hansol replied sheepishly, awkwardly shoving his hands into his pockets.

“You’re in luck then,” Chan smiled, finally looking back up at Hansol. And if Hansol took the opportunity and leaned down to kiss his (definite) boyfriend for the second time, well then that was nobody’s concern but theirs.


End file.
